funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arcanists/Achievement:Mark of Fame
What spells would you use against him? If you ever get the chance to go against Mod Thomas, what spells would you use? I will use my full stone along with Arcane Tower, Zero, Heal and Drain. Abyssal 9000 Is it really possible to adquire this achievement without membership? I'm going to assume yes, since Mod Thomas only challenges for unrated games (F2P avaliable), even though you do have a better chance as a member... A good idea for a strategy is to keep the spell "Imp Destruction" with you... After all, you don't want to get killed by 3 100hp imps that he summons. When using the spell, aim for a corner of the map, preferebly insuring that not many arrows it Mod Thomas along the way :-) Is this achievement for non-members too? Can someone confirm this? If it is, I don't really think that a free spells book will help much :-( This achievement is in fact possible for non-members. Confirm it yourself: THINGUMMYWUT is the best free player in funorb and he as this achievement. I've just found yet another F2P'er with this achievement! Search for: Fast Nearly Deleted page Here is the info from the duplicate: Mark of fame is one of the most well known achievements in funorb, as well as being a target for arcanists of every calibre. Mark of fame wasn't always so frequently fought for. Originally, only Mod Thomas, lead developer, had the abilities of the super arcanist and only appeared during Mod Wars. However, now any Jmod can use this, and a feature called "Battle mod" was introduced. Players couldnt always make GOTW, however arcanists is the game always chosen for Battle A Mod because of the intense demand for this achievement. Nonetheless, it doesnt make this achievement much easier. There is a very good reason why on those rare occasions Thomas came out to play he reserved it for some of the best of the best. A super-charged jmod has profound differences to other arcanists. Firstly, when you play one, the map gains a purple tint. The Jmod is the size of a pegasus, and his/her attacks are strengthened considerably. They uses full arcane as well as 4 spells of their choice (which originally the jmod couldnt do). Now what makes the arcane so terrifying is that the spells are considerable stronger. Arcane arrow hits 100+, imps starts with 100hp....etc. Also they have a unique spell called "Arcane retribution" which is essentially a deadlier version of flash. It not only destroys arcane towers, its been known to leave an invisible platform. Add the 4 spells the jmods prefures to use, it makes them virtually unbeatable. Your job, to get this achievement, is to kill one. Another known difference between modern attempts and the original attempts, are that typically during Mod Wars, you wouldn't always find games beyond 1 player. Now, they are almost always 2-3 additional players. Everyone who is alive when the Mod is defeated achieves this. This do make the achievement easier as players piling the Arcanist stands a real chance of winning. However, player's don't decide whom they are playing with. Trivia *It is the only f2p achievement in arcanists, yet is almost impossible for f2p. *You won't always see a jmod use this. Moderators still has the options of their own spellbooks, however not in the superpowered form. *This achievement is hidden.